Friends Don't
by arysa13
Summary: Friends with benefits AU
1. Chapter 1

It starts like this.

Betty is at Archie's place, and they're on the couch watching some dumb Netflix movie, drinking beer and eating chips. It's a commonplace occurrence. Betty is at Archie's almost every night of the week.

It's the summer after they both graduated college, and neither of them have a clue what comes next. But they're back in Riverdale for the time being, at least until they figure it out. Betty is living with her mom but Archie has rented a place, because his dad has a new girlfriend and Archie doesn't like her.

The movie is boring. At least, that's what Archie says.

"Shut up, I like it," Betty says, putting her hand over Archie's mouth. He licks her hand and Betty squeals, pulling it away. "Gross, Archie! How old are you? Ten?"

"You're the ten-year-old who actually thinks this movie is good," Archie snorts.

"I didn't say it was _good_ , I said I liked it," Betty pouts.

"Sure you do," Archie grins, and then, because apparently he really is ten years old, he tackles her. Betty isn't exactly a fan of the tickling, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the way his body feels on top of hers. And apparently he likes it too, because suddenly she feels his hard on press into her stomach.

" _Oh_ ," she gasps, and Archie quickly springs to his feet, turning away from her. Well, _that_ certainly hadn't happened when they were ten. Betty sits up, watching him. He won't look at her. She feels bad for drawing attention to it, but he'd surprised her.

"Sorry," he says, still facing away from her. "I haven't… you know. In a while." He puts his hand to his face. Betty doesn't think she's ever seen him so embarrassed. "That was too much information," he groans. "Sorry. Just… give me a minute."

Betty stays silent, her eyes still on him. Her heart races. She wants him to turn around so she can see it. Wants to put her hands on him, feel how hard he is. She wants to put his cock in her mouth, or between her legs, and feel it deep inside her. Her face grows hot and she's thankful she doesn't have a dick or she'd probably be having the same problem as him right now. As it is, she can feel herself getting wet thinking about it, and she presses her legs together tightly.

He's still silent, facing away from her, trying to get his erection to go away, apparently not having any luck. She wonders if he's having the same thoughts as her.

"What are you thinking about?" Betty asks.

Archie hesitates. "I don't know."

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Betty says. "It's really fine. I get it."

Archie turns his head to look at her. His face is bright red. "Yeah?"

Betty nods. She gives him a smirk. "What happened to the Archie Andrews from college? You were pretty much with a different girl every night."

Archie snorts. "Exaggerate much?" He sits back down on the couch, but he's still got his hands over his crotch, much to Betty's disappointment. "Besides, that was only the first year. I had a girlfriend for a year and half, remember?"

"Right," Betty nods. She remembers, alright. She had hated that girl. "What was her name? Ginger?"

"Georgia," Archie corrects.

"Georgia," Betty nods. "That was over a year ago though. Have you been celibate that long?"

Archie turns red, and Betty's mouth drops open. She'd only been teasing, but maybe she's right?

"Not _quite_ that long," Archie says defensively.

"Seriously, you're like a completely different person," Betty laughs and Archie gives her a pained look. Though Betty has no clue _why_ he hasn't had sex in such a long time, it's obvious he isn't celibate because he's stopped _wanting_ to have sex.

They fall silent again and Betty eyes him cautiously. She bites her lip. "You know, it's been a while for me too."

Archie meets her eyes. He studies her, trying to work out if she's saying what he thinks she's saying. She is.

"We could—" she starts. How to phrase it? "Help each other out," she decides. "Just this one time. Just to, you know. Scratch the itch, or whatever. Just friends helping out friends."

"Friends don't normally do that," Archie points out.

"But we're really good friends," Betty says. Archie seems hesitant. Betty immediately feels stupid for suggesting it. "Okay, forget I said anything," she says quickly, her face heating up. "It's obvious you don't want to."

"No, I want to," Archie says. The words thrill her. She lets the proposition hang in the air between them for a moment, and then she reaches for him, fists her hand in his t-shirt and crashes her mouth against his. Her hands slide under his shirt, her fingers tracing every line in his chiselled torso. She's wanted to do that a long time.

Archie grabs her hand. "Wait."

She stops to look at him, her heart hammering hard against her ribcage. "What is it?"

"We're not doing this on the couch," Archie says, standing up. He doesn't let go of her hand. "Come on."

Betty stands and follows him to his bedroom, giddy with excitement. He drops her hand to switch the light on, and Betty closes the door. Archie's eyes fall on her and her heartrate picks up as he crowds her against the door and kisses her. Betty's arms circle around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair as she pulls him closer. Archie's hands grip her waist and he spins her around, guiding her backwards towards his bed, still kissing her.

They tug at each other's clothes, each article finding the floor haphazardly until they're both in nothing but their underwear. Archie's lips trail across her skin, his tongue circles around a nipple and his mouth closes over it, and Betty arches her back in pleasure. His fingers find their way into her panties, and she's wet, soaking for him.

He toys with her clit, his mouth pressing hotly against her skin, and _god_ , she never knew it could be this good.

" _Archie_ ," she pants. "Fuck me, _please._ "

Archie moans into her skin. "Fuck," he curses, sitting up. "I don't have a condom."

He really isn't the same Archie from three years ago.

"It's okay," Betty says. "I'm on the pill, we're good."

"Okay," Archie breathes, and then he's kissing her again. Betty isn't entirely sure there is meant to be this much kissing in a one night stand, but she likes it too much to complain.

Archie reaches for her panties and she lifts her hips so he can pull them down her legs. Betty sits up and helps him with his own underwear. She reaches for his cock and feels it throb under her touch. It's big and hard and damn it if her pussy doesn't ache at the sight of it. She pulls him back down onto the bed.

He enters her slowly, gently, and Betty grips him hard, her fingernails digging into his back as his cock fills her completely. Archie picks up the pace, grunting as he fucks her, and Betty near loses her mind from the pleasure.

She's never been particularly loud in the bedroom, but this time she can't seem to stifle the sounds that come from her mouth, every time he hits that sweet spot, winding her up until she's ready to snap.

She comes with his name on her lips, her body shuddering in pleasure. Archie thrusts into her, and then he tips over the edge too, his cock deep inside her, filling her with his come.

Betty breathes heavily, satisfied, as Archie falls to the bed beside her. The urge to cuddle up to him almost overwhelms her, and she's hit with a sick feeling in her gut.

"I should go," Betty says quickly, slipping off the bed and hunting for her clothes.

"You can stay if you like," Archie says.

Betty shakes her head. "Let's not make it weird," she says. It's already weird. But only because _she's_ making it weird. She'll be fine in the morning.

"Okay," Archie says. Betty pulls her shorts on over her underwear. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I only had like a beer and a half," Betty assures him. "I'll see you tomorrow probably," she smiles at him, to let him know everything is okay. Then she hurries out the door without looking back.

* * *

Betty texts Archie the next morning.

 _Meet me at Pop's?_

A reply two seconds later.

 _See you in ten._

Betty assures herself that she freaked out about nothing last night. The sex was amazing, she can't deny that. And she just puts the fact that she wanted to cuddle him afterwards down to post orgasm attachment or something. That's a thing, right?

She gets to Pop's before him and snags a booth for the both of them. Archie arrives a couple of minutes later. He looks good, as always, and maybe her heart skips a beat when she sees him. She takes a deep breath as he approaches.

"Hey," he smiles, sliding into the booth across from her.

"Hey," she smiles back. God, why does she feel all gooey inside? It was just sex for fuck's sake.

They sit like that for a moment, smiling at each other stupidly, before Archie laughs, ducking his head almost bashfully.

"Last night was—" he starts.

"A mistake," Betty finishes for him. He looks up, more sombrely now.

"Right, yeah," he agrees. "Totally shouldn't have happened."

"We could have completely ruined our friendship."

"We didn't."

"But we could have."

"Yeah. Close call," Archie grins again.

"So we'll never speak of it again?" Betty presses.

"My lips are sealed," Archie assures her.

"Okay, good," Betty nods. "You want some breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Betty doesn't see Archie for a few days after that. Not because she's avoiding him. She's just busy with working for her mom at the paper, and babysitting Juniper and Dagwood. Normal life stuff.

She thinks about him though. Like, a lot. Specifically, she thinks about him when she goes to bed at night and she can't stop the images of him naked on top of her from flooding her brain. It's unbearable.

He calls her a little after midnight on Thursday night. She's awake, reading a book that just got really interesting. She panics when she sees his name pop up on her screen, figuring something terrible must have happened for him to be calling this late.

"Archie?" she answers, dread pooling in her stomach.

"Hey," is his reply.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Oh—uh—nothing?" Archie says. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay. You just had me worried for a minute."

"Sorry," Archie apologises again.

"What's up?" Betty asks, putting her book down. Now that she knows he's okay, she wonders if maybe this is a booty call. Is it wrong to hope it is?

"Just… calling to say hi," he says lamely. Betty smiles. God, he's adorable. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Sorry," Betty says, still smiling. "I've been really busy. You want to have drinks at the speak easy tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good," Archie says. "You should get some sleep."

"So should you."

"Goodnight, Betty."

"Night, Arch."

* * *

Veronica's speak easy has become the most popular place in town to get a drink on a Friday night. Veronica still owns it, though she no longer lives in Riverdale, and FP Jones still runs the place.

It's busy already when Betty and Archie arrive. He'd picked her up five minutes earlier from her mom's house.

It's warm out, and Betty has on a pretty floral dress, and maybe she imagines it, but she thinks that Archie's eyes linger on her a little longer than usual.

They buy their drinks at the bar and find an empty table to sit at. Moments later FP is by their table, grinning down at them. If she's telling the truth, Betty's kind of glad he's there. She's on edge, he eyes constantly flicking to Archie's hands, remembering what they can do to her. She needs the distraction.

"Why didn't you two tell me you were coming? I would have reserved the best seat in the house for you," FP jokes.

"I'll take a free drink instead," Archie suggests. FP chortles like Archie's just told the most hilarious joke he's ever heard. Betty is pretty sure Archie was serious.

"When is Jughead coming back for a visit?" Betty asks.

"If he hasn't told you he sure as hell hasn't told me," FP rolls his eyes. "Thinks he's too good for his old man now."

"That's not true, Mr. Jones," Archie is quick to interject.

FP sighs. "I know, I know," he nods. "But if you talk to him tell him to drop in sometime. You kids have fun," he nods again and leaves them to it.

They finish their drinks, and fill each other in on what they've been doing during the week.

"You want another?" Betty asks, gesturing to Archie's empty glass. She's too fidgety without a drink in her hand. Like she's nervous. Which is absurd, of course.

"I'm good for now," Archie tells her. He glances at the band who have just started playing a rock cover of Lay All Your Love on Me by ABBA. He looks back to Betty. "You want to dance?"

Betty quirks an eyebrow at him, amused. "Okay," she agrees.

Archie gets up and Betty follows him to the dancefloor. There are a few other people dancing, so it isn't too weird. Archie grabs Betty's hand and twirls her under his arm, her skirt and hair fanning out as she spins.

Truth be told, it's kind of a weird song to dance to. But Archie seems into it, and his enthusiasm is infectious. He's not a great dancer, but he's so close to her that Betty doesn't even notice. All she can think about is how good he smells and how she wants him to put his hands on her. Totally normal friend stuff.

Somebody grabs Archie by the shoulder and yanks him away from her, snapping her out of her trance.

"What the hell are you doing here, Andrews?" Reggie asks, grinning. He gives Archie a playful shove. "Thought you said you couldn't hang out because you had a date tonight? Now I find out you're just hanging out with Betty?"

"Change of plans," Archie shrugs. A look of realisation passes over Reggie's face.

"Or is Betty your date?" Reggie winks knowingly.

"No," Archie scowls. "Get lost, Reggie."

Reggie cackles as he walks away, joining his friends at their table.

"Did you have a date tonight?" Betty asks.

Archie shrugs. "No." Clearly a lie.

"Archie," Betty presses. Archie sighs.

"Okay," he admits. "Maybe I had a date."

"You cancelled your date for me!" Betty gives him a scolding tap on the shoulder.

"It's no big deal!" Archie defends. "I wasn't really looking forward to it, and I'd rather hang out with you anyway."

Betty still feels a little guilty that he cancelled his date to hang out with her. But the fact that he cancelled it for _her_ , and not Reggie, pleases her a little too much.

She's about to suggest another drink when her mom struts in, wearing heavy make up and heels that are way too high for someone her age. FP walks over and Betty quickly looks away before she can witness any PDA.

"I think it's time to go," she grimaces. No way is she staying here while her mom and FP flirt all night. Gross.

"I'll drive you home," Archie offers, as if there had been any question about it.

* * *

It should only take a couple of minutes to drive from Pop's to Betty's place, but it ends up taking fifteen. Archie drives five miles under the speed limit the whole way, and then he takes a wrong turn, which Betty is sure must be impossible, he's been this way a million times. He claims she distracted him, and to be fair his eyes don't really stay focused on the road. She can feel them on her, even when she looks away, and every inch of her bare skin is covered with goosebumps, despite the warm night.

And she herself isn't exactly paying a lot of attention to her surroundings. Her pulse quickens every time Archie reaches for the gear stick, as if she thinks he's going to put his hand on her thigh. She's disappointed every time.

Archie pulls up at the front of Betty's house and turns the ignition off. He walks her to the front door, though she doesn't ask him to and she probably doesn't need him to. But she wants him to, so she doesn't complain. Their hands brush three times from the car to the door, and Betty's stomach flips over every time.

Betty unlocks the door as Archie hovers, making sure she gets inside alright. Her skin buzzes, and she can feel his eyes on her.

"I should go," Archie says, as soon as Betty has the door open. Betty nods. Archie doesn't move. "You want to come over tomorrow night?" he asks.

"Sure," Betty agrees. Archie nods again. His keys jangle as he fiddles with them.

"It's too bad your mom and FP had to come and ruin the night," Archie continues.

"That's just classic Mom," Betty rolls her eyes. "It would be fine if she was there but she's all over FP like they're a couple of teenagers. It's disgusting."

"Maybe we'll be like that when we're older," Archie jokes. His eyes widen. "Not with each other, I mean. With other people."

"Right," Betty nods. Is he standing closer than before? "If I'm ever that embarrassing, please tell me."

Archie laughs. "Only if you do the same for me."

"Okay," Betty smiles.

There's a pause. The space between them is charged with electricity. Betty shivers. Her eyes slide to Archie's lips involuntarily.

"I should go," Archie says again. He still doesn't move. His eyes flick down. They linger on her lips and then her cleavage. Betty sways towards him slightly. "Okay, I'm going," Archie says. He swallows, and then he turns to go.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Betty says quickly.

Archie turns back. "Yeah?"

"I mean, it's still early," Betty shrugs. "We could…" she trails off, her gaze skimming down his body. Archie takes a step towards her. Betty looks up at him, her eyes meeting his. He searches her eyes, looking for the end of that sentence.

"Help each other out?" he grins, repeating her words from last week. Betty huffs.

"Shut _up_ ," she says, and she barely gets the words out before his mouth covers hers. She gasps, letting her lips part so his tongue can slide into her mouth.

Betty pushes open the front door and pulls Archie inside, her hands already under his shirt, pushing it up. Archie stops kissing her for a moment so she can get it over his head, and then his lips are on hers again like a magnet. He shoves her up against the wall, leaving her breathless. She grips at his bare back as he kisses down her jaw and to the sensitive spot on her neck.

Desperate for his touch in _other_ places, Betty guides his hand from her waist to between her legs, and he brushes his fingers over her panties, pressing just enough to drive her crazy. Betty whines, yearning for more.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since last week," Archie breathes.

"Me too," Betty admits. She gasps as Archie pushes her panties aside, slipping his finger just inside her, his thumb skimming her clit. His mouth finds hers again, his teeth grazing her bottom lip.

"Archie," Betty whines. "I need you."

Archie moans against her mouth, and he removes his fingers from her slit, instead hooking them into the waistband of her panties and dragging them down her thighs. Betty fumbles with the button on his jeans, eventually getting them undone, and pulling them down along with his underwear, just enough to let his cock spring free. Betty groans at the sight of it.

She pulls her dress up her thighs revealing herself to Archie, and he positions himself at her entrance. His hands rest on her ass, and her arms wind around his neck as he hoists her arm and her legs wrap around him.

Betty whimpers as he enters her, bracing himself against the wall behind her. It vaguely registers in the back of her mind that he's about to fuck her in the entryway of her house, where anyone, including her mother, could walk in at any moment. But she can't bring herself to care, as Archie's cock stretches her, and fills her to her core.

Betty's eyes flutter shut, the pleasure of being filled by him so is almost too much to bear.

"You feel so good, Betty," Archie murmurs. Betty would like to echo the sentiment, but she can't seem to speak. Archie pulls out of her, and she misses him for a moment before he drives back into her. He thrusts into her again and again, there against the wall, both of them still half dressed.

Betty bites into his shoulder to keep herself from crying out as she comes. It only half works. He comes inside her, flattening her against the wall as he reaches his own climax. He holds her there for a minute, both of them breathing heavy, Betty's heart beating erratically. He slides out of her, and Betty's feet drop to the ground and her dress falls back down. Already she wants him again.

"Was that another mistake?" Archie asks, his voice hoarse. Betty shakes her head.

"Come upstairs," she whispers. She walks backwards towards the staircase, her eyes inviting him to stay. Archie follows her as if in a trance, and they head upstairs to Betty's bedroom. The house is empty and the night is theirs, and Betty intends to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty wakes up with Archie curled naked around her, and butterflies in her stomach. She suddenly remembers his shirt and her panties left downstairs by the front door last night, and hopes to God her mom stayed with FP last night.

She turns over and her eyes fall on Archie's bare chest. The butterflies intensify. She runs a hand across his chest, revelling in his perfect body.

"What are you doing?" Archie murmurs, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep.

"Admiring," Betty whispers back. Archie's eyes open and he squints down at her. Betty smiles and Archie returns her smile with a mischievous one of his own. She feels his fingers dancing on her inner thigh, higher and higher until he reaches the juncture of her legs. He slips a finger into her easily and her head rolls back against the pillow as he pumps into her lazily.

"Mmm," Betty moans. "You're so good at that –ah—"

He fingers her to climax slowly, but she comes loudly, and now she _really_ hopes her mom isn't home.

"We should keep doing this," Betty murmurs.

"Sleeping together?"

"Yeah," Betty says. "I don't want to stop. Do you?"

Archie shakes his head slowly.

"We could be like… friends with benefits," Betty suggests.

"Friends with benefits," Archie repeats. He mulls it over. "Okay," he finally agrees. Betty grins.

"Okay," she says. That settles it. "Now I have to go and get our clothes from last night before Mom gets home. Meet me in the shower?"

Archie nods, and Betty quickly slips on her dress from last night and hurries downstairs to hide the evidence.

* * *

After that, they make sure to always have sex at Archie's place. Betty was spending most of her time there anyway. It's just now she has the added bonus of an orgasm or three (or four or five).

Archie drops her off at her house one Saturday morning, and his dad is out the front watering the lawn.

"Hey Betty," he calls. "You haven't seen my son lately have you?"

"Very funny, Dad," Archie rolls his eyes. "I saw you at work yesterday, remember?"

"I know, I know," Fred says defensively. "Still, I feel like I barely see you. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight with me and Leanne?"

Archie makes a face and Betty elbows him. "Be nice," she hisses.

"Come on, Archie," Fred tiles his head. "I'd love for you to get to know her. You can bring Betty if you like."

Archie looks to Betty. She nods, and Archie lets out a long sigh.

"Okay," Archie agrees. "That sound nice, Dad."

* * *

Leanne answers the door, and Archie immediately stiffens. Betty grabs his hand to calm him down.

"Archie," Leanne smiles. "So good to see you."

"You too," Archie lies.

Fred appears at Leanne's side. "What are you doing ringing the doorbell?" he scolds. "You know this is always your home."

Archie shrugs.

"Lovely to meet you," Betty says, to fill the awkward silence. She holds out her hand. "I'm Betty, I live next door. We haven't officially met."

Leanne smiles. "Yes, nice to meet you too, Betty," she says, and stands aside to let Archie and Betty inside.

"Dinner's just about ready, so why don't you two have a seat at the table?" Fred says.

The dining table is already set, and there are flowers in a vase in the centre. Whatever is happening in the kitchen smells amazing. Betty finds a seat next to Archie, and he scoots his chair closer to hers so he can rest his hand on her thigh. Leanne and Fred bring out the food, roast lamb and vegetables and set it down on the table.

"I'm glad you could finally come for dinner, Archie," Leanne says. Betty can tell she's nervous, and she prays Archie goes easy on her. "Fred says you've been very busy."

"Yeah," Archie nods. "Sorry about that."

"Busy with your girlfriend, no doubt," Leanne smiles knowingly, her eyes sliding to Betty. Betty almost chokes on her mouthful of potato, her face growing hot. Archie's face is bright red as well.

"Oh," he stammers. "Betty's not my girlfriend," he says quickly. "We're just friends."

Betty nods in agreement. To her credit, Leanne doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed by her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says. "You were holding hands when I opened the door, I just assumed," she shrugs. "I guess friends do that now?" she looks to Fred, confused. Fred shrugs. Betty feels like she might die from embarrassment.

"Betty and I have been friends since we were four," Archie explains. "We're very close. But we're just friends."

Why does Betty's heart feel like it's being stabbed every time he says that? Archie squeezes her thigh and her clit gives an answering throb. Because they're such good friends.

"If you say so," says Leanne.

Later, Betty sneaks Archie past her mom, and he fucks her on the floor of her bedroom. Betty knows damn well they aren't just friends, that she doesn't _want_ to be just friends. But she's entirely too terrified to do anything about it.

* * *

It's been a few months since Betty has seen Veronica, but she whirls into town and into the spare bedroom at the Cooper residence and it's like no time has passed at all. They're still the same two girls who are determined to let nothing come between them.

There is one major difference about Veronica though. The huge rock on her left hand that Betty is sure must weigh as much as Veronica herself. Veronica wears it with pride, brandishing her hand in front of Betty's face to show it off.

"Oh my god, you're engaged?!" Betty squeals. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person," Veronica says. "Isn't it divine?"

"It really is," Betty agrees, grabbing Veronica's hand so she can admire the ring. "Congrats, V, I'm so happy for you."

"You'll be my maid of honour, of course?"

"Of course!" Betty squeals again. "Come on, let's get your things upstairs and we can start planning the wedding."

The two girls dump Veronica's things in Polly's old bedroom and then crash on Betty's bed. Veronica tells Betty about all her ideas for the wedding, though she and her fiancé haven't even picked a date yet.

"You're so lucky," Betty says dreamily. One day she's going to get her perfect happily ever after too.

"Oh my god, sorry," Veronica exclaims. "I've been totally self-absorbed. How is _your_ love life?"

Betty isn't sure why, but she doesn't feel like she can tell Veronica about Archie. Besides, that's not exactly her _love_ life. It's just her sex life. Even though she's pretty sure she might actually be in love with Archie after all, but that's beside the point seeing as he doesn't love her back. Never has, never will.

"Non-existent," Betty sighs. "There's not exactly a lot of people to meet in Riverdale."

"So come back to New York! I don't know why you even left in the first place," Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Because I changed my mind about being a writer, and it's too expensive to live in New York when I don't have a single clue what I'm doing."

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'm… writing," Betty sighs. For her mother, no less. Not exactly what she'd dreamed about when she was a teenager.

"Don't worry, B," Veronica smiles. "You'll figure it out. You've got all the time in the world."

Betty isn't so sure, but she smiles anyway.

"I want to catch up with Archie while I'm here too," Veronica says. "Have you seen him lately?"

Betty's entire body heats up at just the mention of his name. It's pathetic.

"Archie?" she says, too quickly. "No, not really."

Veronica eyes her suspiciously. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Your voice is all high and weird. Like you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Betty Cooper, you are the single worst liar I've ever met. What is going on with you and Archie?" Veronica demands.

Betty curses herself for being so transparent. She could try to lie again, but she's pretty sure Veronica isn't going to stop until she's satisfied she's heard the truth.

"We kind of… had sex," Betty admits.

" _What_?!" Veronica exclaims, her face lighting up like a kid on Christmas. "How could you not tell me this?"

"It's not a big deal," Betty assures her.

"When did this happen? How?"

"The first time was—"

"The _first_ time?" Veronica interrupts. "How many times has this happened?"

Betty swallows. She's sure her face is bright red. It's not that she feels awkward talking about sex with Veronica. It's the fact that it's Archie, and that Veronica is definitely going to figure out how Betty really feels about him, and Betty isn't sure she's ready for anyone to know that yet. Or ever.

"A lot," Betty says, nervous. "It started like a month ago. We're doing this friends with benefits thing."

"Friends with benefits," Veronica repeats flatly. "You're joking."

Betty shakes her head. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Betty, it's an absolutely terrible idea to have casual sex with your best friend that you happen to be completely in love with," Veronica says wisely.

Betty's mouth drops open. "You know that?"

"It's pretty obvious," Veronica rolls her eyes. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"I didn't know I was in love with him!"

"A weak excuse if I ever heard one. You've been in love with him since you were, what? Ten?"

Betty swallows, meeting Veronica's eyes. "You think I've been in love with him this whole time?"

Veronica nods. "You did hate his girlfriend Georgia an uncalled-for amount. She hated you too."

"She did? Why?"

"She was convinced Archie had feelings for you. I'm pretty sure that's why they broke up," Veronica shrugs like it's no big deal. It feels like a very big deal to Betty.

Betty groans. "What am I going to do?"

"You've got two options. One, you tell him how you feel and hope he feels the same. Or two, find someone else to have sex with until you're over him."

"I don't want to have sex with anyone else."

"Then tell him."

Betty shakes her head. "I can't. It will ruin everything."

Veronica tilts her head, a sympathetic look on her face. "Look, why don't we just go out tonight and you can just flirt with someone else. Nothing else has to happen."

Betty swallows, nodding. "Okay. I can do that."

* * *

They go to the speak easy again, partly because Veronica owns it, and partly because, well, there isn't really anywhere else to go.

"By the way," Veronica says as they head through Pop's to the entrance of the speak easy. "I invited Archie. I hope that's okay."

Betty's stomach flips at the mention of Archie's name. Before going out, she hadn't really cared what she looked like tonight, although Veronica had made her dress up anyway. Now she looks down at her dress, wondering if Archie will like it. She really is pathetic.

He's already there when she and Veronica walk in, looking like he belongs on a sexy calendar or something. Betty's knees go weak, as if she hasn't been fucking him every night for the past month. She wants to want someone else, _anyone_ else. She's not sure it's possible.

Archie beams when he spots Veronica and Betty, immediately abandoning his conversation with FP to greet them. He pulls Veronica into a hug, and then she's flashing her brand new ring in his face.

"Wow, congrats, Ronnie," he says. "When did that happen?"

"Last week," Veronica beams.

"I better be invited to the wedding," Archie jokes.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you off the guest list."

Archie finally turns his attention to a neglected Betty.

"Hey," he smiles softly, and Betty feels her insides melt.

"Hey," Betty squeaks in reply.

"You want something to drink?" he asks. Betty nods.

"I'll have a white wine, please," Veronica adds, and Archie heads to the bar to get their drinks. Veronica grabs Betty by the arm and whispers in her ear, scouring the room.

"Okay, who here is flirt-worthy material?" Veronica wonders. She surveys the room, mentally examining every guy in the place until she finds one suitable for Betty's attention. "That one," she decides. He's probably a few years older than them, and Betty doesn't recognise him. Maybe he's from out of town, but maybe he's not. It doesn't matter anyway, since the only point to this exercise is to flirt with him to keep Veronica happy. Betty has no intention of taking it any further than that.

"You go and sit down and I'll invite him over," Veronica instructs. Betty obliges her.

It doesn't take Veronica very long to convince the guy to come over, and then he's introducing himself as Rowan and sitting on the chair next to Betty. Betty wonders what Veronica told this guy. Archie arrives at the table a few moments later with drinks for the three of them. He sets the drinks down and takes a seat across from Betty.

"Archie, this is Rowan," Veronica introduces.

"Hey," Archie shakes Rowan's hand, seemingly unphased by the newcomer.

"So, Betty," Rowan turns back to her, "you're from Riverdale?"

"Uh, yeah," Betty nods. She glances at Archie. She suddenly feels very weird about this. She doesn't think she can flirt with this guy while Archie's watching. But then again, who cares? She and Archie are just screwing around. He doesn't own her, and he's likely not going to care anyway.

"And what about you?" Betty asks Rowan. "I'm sure you're not from here. I'd definitely remember you," she smiles, batting her eyelashes a little.

"You're right," Rowan grins. "I'm actually from Greendale. Thought I'd come over and check the speak easy out, see what all the fuss was about."

"Oh, well, Veronica's actually the owner," Betty says.

"Is that right?" Rowan says, but he couldn't sound less interested. He doesn't even glance at Veronica. Perhaps it's the enormous diamond on her finger. He knows he doesn't have a shot with Veronica, but he thinks he might have one with Betty.

"You want to dance, Betty?" Rowan asks.

Betty nods. "Sure."

Rowan leads her onto the dancefloor, and Betty resists the urge to look back at Archie to see if he's watching. She's not doing this to make him jealous. He has no reason to be jealous anyway. They're _just friends_.

Betty kind of has fun dancing with Rowan. He seems like an okay guy. But he's not Archie.

The song ends and Rowan goes to get them more drinks while Betty heads back to the table. Veronica is noticeably absent, and Archie is looking sullen.

"What's up?" Betty asks.

"What's with that guy?" Archie asks.

"What do you mean?"

"He's all over you," Archie huffs.

"So what?"

Archie looks surprised. "You're into him?"

Betty shrugs. "Maybe."

"Oh," Archie swallows. "But what about—I mean, I thought you and I—"

"It's not like we can keep doing what we're doing forever," Betty shrugs. "At some point I'm actually going to want to be with someone who doesn't just see me as a friend."

"Right," Archie says, his jaw clenching. Betty is sure he's just annoyed he's not having sex tonight. At least, not with her.

"Are you okay?" Betty asks. She smiles. "You're not jealous, are you?" she jokes.

Archie meets her eyes. "No, Betty," he says. "I'm not jealous. Just… tired. I think I'm going to go home." He downs the rest of his drink and stalks away from the table. Betty watches him as he passes Rowan, slamming his shoulder against the other man, causing the drinks Rowan is carrying to spill onto the floor.

"What the fuck, man?" Rowan calls after him. Archie doesn't stop, and then he's disappearing up the stairs.

Veronica appears at Betty's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he's acting all weird. I think he thought I'd be going home with him tonight," Betty shrugs.

"You should go after him," Veronica urges.

"But about Rowan?"

"Who cares about that idiot!" Veronica huffs. She pulls Betty from her chair and pushes her towards the exit. Betty is reluctant. Veronica grabs her by the shoulders.

"Betty," Veronica says, her face dead serious. "You are completely delusional if you think that man doesn't love you. He's acting weird because he's insanely jealous that the girl he wants is flirting with some other guy in front of his face."

Betty's stomach flips over. Could Veronica be right? "But you told me to flirt with Rowan!"

"I thought it would make Archie get his shit together and tell you how he feels. But apparently he's just as stubborn as you are," Veronica rolls her eyes. "Now go after him!"

She spins Betty towards the exit, and Betty pushes through the crowd, her heart pounding. She races up the stairs and through the diner, out into the warm summer air. The sun is only just setting and the sky is blue and purple and gold. She spots Archie on the other side of the parking lot.

"Archie, wait!" she calls. He stops, and Betty rushes over to him. She looks up at him and he can barely look at her. His eyes glisten and his cheeks are a little wet. "Hey," she says gently. "Are you crying?"

Archie shakes his head. "Definitely not." A blatant lie.

"I'm sorry," Betty says. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Archie shrugs. "I'm okay."

"I don't get why you care so much anyway. It's just sex. You can have anyone you want," Betty says.

Archie gives a watery laugh. "Betty. Is it not obvious? I don't _want_ anyone else."

" _Why_?"

Archie's mouth forms a thin line. He gives her a pained expression, and then he exhales dramatically. "Because. I'm in love with you. Obviously."

"Obviously," Betty repeats dumbly. The words hit her like a freight train. He's in love with her. She can barely comprehend it. It's one thing for Veronica to tell her, it's completely different to hear it from Archie himself. Somehow she manages to gather herself, and she surges up, kissing him, taking him by surprise.

"What's going on?" Archie asks nervously. Betty pulls back.

"I'm in love with you too, obviously."

Archie's face slowly breaks into a grin. "I thought you said we were just friends."

" _You_ said that."

"I'm pretty sure you suggested friends with benefits. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend that morning at Pop's, the day after the first time."

Betty closes her eyes and shakes her head, feeling like an idiot. If she'd just let him speak that day, they could have been a couple all this time.

"Ask me now," she whispers.

"Betty," Archie murmurs. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Betty nods emphatically, and Archie and Archie tugs her close, kissing her long and slow.

"Did Georgia really break up with you because she thought you had feelings for me?" Betty asks. Archie laughs.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Veronica," Betty shrugs.

Archie shakes his head. "No," he smiles. "I broke up with her because I _did_ have feelings for you. It's always been you, Betty."

He kisses her again, and she kisses him back, wrapped around each other as the sky gets dark around them.


End file.
